


Sinhamster

by pro_pika24



Category: Hidden Block (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Daddy Kink, M/M, SAVE ME FROM THIS SMUT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:30:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6958591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pro_pika24/pseuds/pro_pika24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Jeff have v kinky sex, its really sinful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sinhamster

**Author's Note:**

> IM SO SORRY

“Ian help meee.”

Ian looked over at Jeff, who was wrapped in a couple of blankets. He looked tired.

“What’s up?”

Jeff went to get off the bed, but landed on the floor.

“Ow. Fuck.”

Ian looked over at Jeff and laughed.

“You’re a fucking idiot.”

“I’m your idiot.”

Jeff lifts himself from the ground and smiles.

“But I’m your idiot.”’

“Gay.”

Ian kissed Jeff in his cheek.

“What’s up Jeff.”

Jeff blushed.

“Oh yeah. Um, I have a question.”

Jeff twiddled his thumbs.

“I wanna do something.”

Ian cocked his head to one side.

“What’s up babe?”

Jeff mumbled something, and blushed even harder.

“Jeff? Are you okay?”

Jeff blushed even harder and rushed his words.

“Iwannahavesex.”

“Sex? Yeah guess we could do that.”

Jeff blushed and let out a squeak.

“Ian!”

“What dude, I’ll fuck you whatever.”

Jeff pushed Ian.

“Can we uh..change it up?”

Ian smirked.

“Ohh you wanna top this time? I’m fine with a dick up my ass.”

Jeff pushed Ian harder.

“Stop!”

Ian laughed.

“Alright, alright, no need for violence.”

“So uh. You’re okay with it?”

“Sure. It’ll be fun.”

Jeff hugged Ian.”

“Thanks babe. You’re the best”

Ian smiled.

“I know.”

-

When Ian was told Jeff was gonna top, he thought that it be gentle vanilla sex. Like the usual. Apparently Jeff was on a different mindset. Ian opened the door to Jeff and his shared room, and saw. Interesting things.

“Jeff. What’s all this?’

Jeff looked up.

“Ian!”

Jeff covered the stuff on the bed.

“Jeff. Was that a collar I saw?”

“Yes?”

Ian pulled the cover away. There was not only a collar and leash, but a gag, and bondage ropes.

“Ooo, Jeff I didn’t know you were into this kinky shit.”

Jeff blushed.

“Is that a bad thing?”

Ian shook his head.

“It’ll be fun.”

Jeff nods.

“Uh before we do, we kind of need to you know. Make a safe word.”

“Why?”

“Well I don’t want you to be in pain. A safe word tells me to stop.”

“Aww, you care.”

Ian clasped his hands together.

“Moose.”

“Why mo-you know what I know why.”

Ian grabbed the gag.

“Tie me up baby.”

-

After Ian was tied up, Jeff gulped.

“Okay, I’m gonna get naked now.

Ian nods. Jeff took off his shirt, and flung it to the floor.

“Mmfph”

Ian started to drool. Jeff laughed as he took off his pants.

“We haven’t even started Ian, jesus, I guess you really want me huh?”

Ian looked away.

“Come on hun look back at me.”

Ian looked back and Jeff was naked. He of course jacking himself off.

“Like what you see babe?”

Ian blushed and drooled over the gag in his mouth. Jeff gasped.

“Oh god Ian!”

Jesus, Ian was gonna die here. Bound and hard. Jeff kept touching himself, and god the sounds that came out of his mouth were heavenly.

“Ian.”

Ian struggled against the bonds.

“Ian, I’m taking the gag off. And when I do, tell me what you want me to do to you.”

Jeff slowly removed the gag off of Ian. Ian let out a whimper.

“Jeff, please..I..need.”

‘What do you need Ian?”

“You.”

Jeff made a huffing noise.

“Come on. You can do better than that Ian.”

“Fuck you.”

Jeff sighed.

“You were acting so good earlier too.”

Jeff pulled on the leash and pulled Ian close.

“I don’t need to punish you do I? You do want to make me happy right?”

“Yes I-”

“Then tell me.”

Jeff pulled on the leash again and it resulted in a whimper from Ian.

“How do you want me to fuck you?”

Ian squirmed under Jeff’s hold.

“Fuck me.”

Jeff made a tsk noise.

“That’s not what asked.”

Ian moans. God this was so humiliating.

“I want you to fuck me hard.”

“Anything else?”

Ian shifted, and looked up at Jeff. The asshole was smirking.

“I want you to choke me and spank me. Just please be as rough as you can with me.”

Ian and Jeff lock eyes.

“Please. I need you Daddy.”

Jeff choked on air, he wasn’t expecting that.

“Daddy?”

“Yeah, Daddy. If you pound me into this bed, maybe I’ll say it more.”

Ian leaned in close.

“I need your cock Daddy.”

Jeff pushed Ian down onto the bed. Ian gasped, which turned into a moan when Jeff bit him.

“Ah-fuck! Daddy!”

Jeff pulled away from Ian’s neck, and pulled on the leash.

“Call me that again.”

“Daddy.”

Jeff moaned and pulled on the leash harder.

“Again.”

“Daddy please stop teasing.”

Jeff smacked Ian.

“Daddy is trying to give you what you wanted.”

Jeff grabbed the lube off the nightstand.

“Spread your legs for Daddy.”

Ian spread his legs open for Jeff. Jeff smirked.

“Wow Ian, I didn’t know you were this much of a slut.”

“Why don’t you sh-”

Jeff cut Ian off by slowly entering a finger into him.

“AH!”

Ian threw his head back. His arms pushed against the restraints.

“What was that Ian?”

“Ahh~shut up..”

Jeff leaned down and bit Ian again, while pressing in another finger. Ian moaned, and oh gosh he felt like he needed to come.

“Jeff I-”

Jeff entered a third finger and bit even harder.

“AH FUCK!”

Ian was panting even harder now. Jeff pulled away and smacked Ian across the face.

“That's not my name.”

“Sorry Daddy.”

Jeff went back to biting Ian.

“Daddy I need to come.”

Jeff pulled away. Oh great there's a hickey there now.

“You can wait a bit baby right?”

Ian nodded. Jeff moved his fingers faster.

“Do you want me to fuck you now?”

Ian nodded. Jeff grabbed the lube.

“Use your words, I didn't open you up to get all shy on me.”

“Daddy please fuck me.”

Jeff took the collar and leash off of Ian. He then wrapped his hand around Ian’s neck.

“This okay?”

Ian nods. Jeff took a breath.

“Use the safeword if you feel uncomfortable alright?”

Ian nods again. Jeff pushes into Ian, which elicits a moan from both of them.

“Fuck Daddy, you’re so big.”

Jeff tightened his hold on Ian, and the gasp that came out of Ian’s mouth was so hot, Jeff could have come right there. Jeff started to push more into Ian, until he’s all the way into Ian. Jeff then starts to thrust in and out of Ian at a fast and rough pace.

“Aaa!”

Ian was gasping for breath as Jeff pounded roughly into him. Jeff eased up on his grip on Ian’s neck.

“Baby, do you need to come?”

“Yes Daddy.”

Jeff pushed hard and rougher, making Ian cry out in pleasure. Ian kept crying out for more and for it to be rougher. Jeff grabbed Ian’s shoulders, and pushed even deeper into Ian. Ian let out the loudest erotic moan.

“Daddy! Please let me come!”

Jeff stopped all movements.

“Tell me you want to come.”

“Daddy, I want to come. Please let me come.”

Jeff smirked and began to fuck Ian hard and rough again. Ian let out one final moan until he came over his chest.

“Ian! F-fuck!”

Jeff thrusted three more times into Ian before coming inside him. He then collapsed on top of Ian, while trying to slowly pull out of Ian. Once he pulled out, Jeff flops over next to Ian.

“Babe, I need to take your bonds off. Sit up.”

Ian nods, and with Jeff’s help he sits up. Jeff unties the bondage holding Ian’s arms. After Ian’s arms are set free, Jeff gets up.

“I’ll get a washcloth. Do you need anything?”

Ian shook his head.

“M’fine.”

Jeff went to get a washcloth. Ian sat up in the bed. God, that. That was really fucking fun. He wouldn’t mind doing that again.

“Here we go!”

Jeff cleaned off Ian and himself. While he was doing it, Ian spoke up.

“Jeff can we do that again?”

Jeff looked up and kissed Ian.

“Of course babe.”

Jeff threw the washcloth into the hamper. He then grabbed the sheets from the bottom of the bed.

“Let’s just sleep now okay?”

Ian yawned. Sleep sounded good. He curled into Jeff.

“Love you Jeff.”

“Love you too Ian.


End file.
